The classic approach to instrument stabilization has been to build an inner stable platform surrounded by gimbal axes carrying a position transmitter or synchro at each. The gimbaling of this transmitter structure must be duplicated, or complicated coordinate transformers added, at the site of the manipulators where synchro receivers repeat the transmitter angles for positioning the robot arms. There is a need in the field of robotics for stabilizing the arm members against random movement of their base in a more concise and integral package. At the same time, some of these arms are asked to work in increasingly confined and inaccessible areas.